The Dance
by TamTam613
Summary: UPDATED: Rose-Colored Glasses-My ideal ending. This may start a series of one-shots of how I dreamt various episodes could have ended -with Jane and Lisbon admitting their feelings for each other. There were 100s of missed opportunities throughout the 6 years and this is my way of compensating. The writers in their brilliance obviously knew what they were doing though!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist, but if I had any say into how this episode should have ended, this is what it would be.

Rose - Colored Glasses

Season 2 episode 11

"With you? No!" were the words that should have scared Jane off from pressing her further to dance with him, but he was persistent. "Aw, come on, you can pretend that I'm that mean cold-hearted guy that you used to worship from afar but never talked to," he said coyly. She gave him a sheepish smirk and acquiesced, but warned him "no funny stuff." To which he replied teasingly, "really?" as they joined hands advancing onto the dance floor. She smiled back at him.

They slipped comfortably into position- Lisbon's hand went around Jane's shoulder as her head rested on it and Jane's hand went around her waist. This was definitely a site most likely never witnessed before between two law-enforcement professionals on a case. They were far from being dressed for the occasion as well. Lisbon immediately felt at ease in Jane's arms though. She let herself relax and tuned out all that was going on around her for those few moments that they were able to steal. She basked in his arms while swaying to her favorite song. Jane, however, always uncomfortable in admitting to his feelings, used one of his usual avoidance tactics to deflect them. He toyed with Lisbon by taking a guess as to what instrument it was that she played in high school. "Oh Jane," she thought, "can't be serious even for a second." Lisbon did not let herself be drawn from the moment and just sighed with a reply to keep him quiet. She masked her thoughts and continued to amuse herself with the dance. She was enjoying being held snuggly in a man's arms and feeling like a lady – as much of a lady as she could feel in a pant suit. She hadn't felt this way in a while and was happy Jane convinced her to dance. She felt herself de-stressing and did not care if Jane was just humoring her.

When their three minutes were over, they remained standing in position for a few seconds longer. They had both become so entranced in the moment that they could not break apart abruptly. The next song was starting to play when Lisbon stepped back and looked up at Jane. They were still holding hands when Jane asked if she would like to dance the next one as well. Lisbon wanted to, but this was as far as her unprofessionalism would allow her to go. She politely declined and started to walk away while slowly regaining her composure and slipping back into cop-mode. "Let's go Jane." Jane did not release her hand, and as she walked off the dance floor he trailed behind her. Lisbon didn't mind his hand as long as it would keep him from lingering. It was the closest she could get to having to drag him out. When they were safely off the dance floor Jane asked Lisbon if they could stop at the bar to get something light to drink. Lisbon was antsy to get home after the long day, but she agreed.

Drinks in hand, Jane suggested that they sit down for a bit before heading out. The music was still playing so they sat in silence sipping their drinks before Jane began to speak.

"Lisbon?" he hesitated and then the words began to flow from his mouth in a mumble. "When I asked if you wanted to dance… what did you mean when you said…" Lisbon's attention was drawn and she looked at Jane curiously.

"What did I mean when I said what?" she interrupted.

"You know, when I asked if you would want to dance you kind of made it seem like I had the cooties or something," he finished. She looked at him again, puzzled, as she did not recall the conversation well enough to know what he was getting at.

"Jane, what did I say exactly?"

"Well, it's not really _what_ you said as much as _how_ you said it," he noted.

She looked at him questioningly waiting for him to elaborate.

"Well, when I asked if you would like to dance with me you got all defensive and the tone of voice you used to turn down the offer was quite hurtful. I am not quite sure why dancing with me would be such a horrible thing to you that you would reject the notion so adamantly."

Lisbon reflected back to the conversation as she remembered her reply. She began to wonder why, in fact, she had replied like that as well. Dancing with Jane wasn't all that bad- and as a matter of fact, she actually felt amazingly comfortable with him. She couldn't really think of a response to his query.

Seeing that he was genuinely offended by this, she decided to be delicate with him.

"I am sorry Jane," she said softly. "I really wasn't thinking. It was just a gut response."

"The question is _why_ was that your 'gut response.' What is so bad about the idea of with dancing with me?" he continued in a serious tone. She saw that he was visibly hurt by her earlier words.

Jane continued. "What do you think of me, Lisbon? What is the matter with me that you would reject my innocent offer to dance with you?"

Being put on the spot like this was forcing Lisbon to confront herself and think why she actually _did_ reply the way she did. It was a bit of an extreme reaction to her co-worker innocently asking for her hand to dance. A few thoughts fluttered through her head, but they were thoughts she did not want give attention to. She had to admit that there must have been a more subconscious reason as to why she responded that way and that Jane, being Jane, caught onto it even before she did.

Lisbon let out a sigh.

"Forget it Lisbon, I guess I am reading into this a bit too much."

Although this was an uncomfortable conversation for Lisbon, she did not want Jane walking away feeling rejected and bad about himself. She saw he was genuinely taking this to heart and that her opinion of him seemed to really matter.

"I don't really know, Jane. I mean, we do work together so it did seem weird," she replied, trying to fudge her way through with a seemingly neutral answer.

"Would you have responded like that if it was Cho who had asked you?"

Ooh, he did have a point there and she knew her response to Cho would not have been the same as how she responded to Jane. Again, she was forced to delve into her feelings a bit more deeply. Why _did_ she reply to Jane that way? Why would dancing with Cho be innocent and with Jane, well… something else? She suddenly felt herself sweating a bit and felt a shaky feeling under her skin. The music was interrupting her thoughts, but she knew this was an unavoidable conversation.

"Let's go, this music is getting to me," she suggested.

"One more dance?" Jane proposed with a grin.

"Boy, you are not going to let this thing go!" she replied and returned his smile.

He looked at her expectantly and her heart-rate sped up a notch. Where were these emotions coming from? Suddenly dancing with Jane was taking on a whole new meaning. Now she was _sure_ she wouldn't feel this way with Cho.

"This is not a 'no'- it's just a request for a raincheck," she said softly. "How about we not have this conversation here!" she said half-jokingly.

Instead of looking rejected, Jane's face had a hopeful look on it.

"Come on," she said, taking him by the hand and leading him out.

Once in the lobby, she turned to him.

"Jane, I am so beat from today. I want to think things over before I say something stupid. I didn't mean to hurt you by that reply." She knew she was just stalling now. She just wanted some time to think clearly without Jane waiting there for her to give an explanation.

"Ok," he said, visibly not satisfied with her answer, but knew not to press her for more.

She noticed his look again and added, "Let's talk tomorrow, k?"

He nodded and they exited the building together and headed for her car. As she drove, they exchanged but a few trivial words about the case, purposefully, as an effort to fight the awkwardness that had developed between them that evening. After dropping Jane off, Lisbon heaved a sigh and sat watching him for an extra moment as he walked away. Watching his figure fade, she felt her heart swell with emotion. "What a sensitive man," she thought. She realized that it was a side of him that very few were privy to see and she was probably the one who saw it more than anyone, although quite infrequently. His vulnerability was always overshadowed by his sarcasm and tenacity.

She drove away with thoughts of Jane swimming through her mind and wondered how they suddenly got there.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist, but if I had any say into how this episode should have ended this is what it would be. I do not know how many chapters there will be. Probably just one more.

 _She drove away with thoughts of Jane swimming through her mind and wondered how they suddenly got there…_

The Bleeding Heart

Season 2 episode 12

Lisbon had trouble falling asleep that night. Why was this bugging her so much? Yes, Jane usually was on target when it came to reading her, but he could be wrong once in a while, can't he?

When Lisbon pulled up to the CBI building that morning she was nervous to face Jane after the conversation from the night before. Being that he looked so vulnerable last night and was expecting an answer, she decided the best thing may be to have an open talk with him and discuss the matter like two adults. What this "matter" was exactly, she was still not sure. One thing she knew though was that she did not want to fall into any of Jane's manipulations and needed to decide what her stand would be before speaking to him. She decided that she would turn the tables and ask Jane for _his_ theory of what _he_ thought she was thinking!

Of course, she would wait for Jane to bring up the topic and not take the initiative upon herself. After dropping her belongings in her office, she went to the kitchen where she found Jane and Rigsby talking in hushed voices. When Lisbon walked in there was an awkward pause until Rigsby filled it with a "Good morning boss!" Lisbon replied with a "good morning" to Rigsby and acknowledged Jane with a nod and a fleeting smile, unsure of what to say. Even though she wanted to keep it cool, she felt a wave of warmth course through her which made her feel uncomfortable.

The day progressed as usual, at least usual for a day at the CBI. The team was assigned to investigate the murder of a mayor's aide, which drew the attention of the media.

When Jane and Lisbon arrived at the scene of the crime, Jane immediately began spewing out his observations on the victim. Lisbon and the other officers were looking on when Jane began sniffing the body.

"Is he sniffing her?" asked the officer.

"Yes," replied Lisbon, trying to hide a smirk.

Jane was on a roll and Lisbon couldn't help but feel a rush of affection towards the man. She was proud to be his partner, as much as she didn't like to admit it.

Back at the CBI, a reporter was assigned to watch the team's work and take some interviews with the staff. This did not sit well with Jane and he was being very hostile with the cameramen. It was AG orders to have the crew there so Lisbon asked to have a word with him in her office. Of all people she would think Jane would have a heyday in front of the camera. It was only after Jane confessed that it was due to his history of being on camera as a psychic that did not bode well for him years ago. Lisbon felt that swelling warmth of emotion rush through her for the second time that day. Jane had on occasion shared some personal things with her in the past, but she felt the intimacy much stronger this time. She was becoming hyper-aware of the effects he was having on her.

Later that day Lisbon and the team came to rescue Jane from the forest where a suspect put him in danger and had him cornered and bolted to the floor.

Lisbon knelt down to release him and Jane began to whine. She smiled down at him and again, felt her affinity towards this man even stronger. How much he depended on her and could act so childish sometimes and the fact that it would tug on her heartstrings was beyond her control. Was this a normal feeling to have between two co-workers, and even more so, in law enforcement? She began to zone in on some of the typical interactions between them that occurred on a regular day of work. The penetrating eye contact they would share, the spats, the teasing… or was it flirting? And she wondered, how is it that she is able to tolerate all of his shenanigans and wild schemes? Not only that, she would always swell with pride when he was at his game.

She realized that, what had become normal for them must seem to an outsider…like something more. And maybe it was?

Meanwhile, later at the CBI, Rigsby and Van Pelt make a big announcement - they are lovers.

Lisbon was caught off guard and made them deny their proclamation. They insisted on being open about it which put Lisbon in a tight spot. As the head of the unit she would be responsible to report the relationship which would most likely lead to one of them being forced to leave the unit.

After their meeting, Lisbon made for her office, with Jane trailing close behind. Lisbon wasn't even phased by Jane's following her as it had become something she had grown ever so accustomed to. After entering, Lisbon sat by her desk as Jane closed the door behind him.

He sat opposite her looking at her expectantly.

"What?" she said, sounding annoyed.

"What what?" Jane replied, with an innocent smile.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" she asked, with a sense of insecurity.

"Well, you seem to have a dilemma on your hands and I want to see how you are going to handle it!"

"Oh, so by staring at me you think you'll get your answer?" she replied sarcastically.

"Ok, maybe not, but let's see if we can come to figure it out together."

"Figure what out together?" she questioned.

"Um, why you are so conflicted? I mean, if it's your duty to report our latest office pairing then what is the dilemma? A rule is a rule Lisbon, and you are here to enforce them."

"I know, you're right, you're right," she said with exasperation as if she was defeated. She let out a sigh.

"Ok, so let me help you," Jane offered. "You are conflicted for two reasons, number one- they are your friends and you don't want to be responsible for having one of them removed from the team," he began in one breath, very sure of his first speculation. "And number two, well, it's a bit more of a complicated reason Lisbon."

"Oh really? What can be so complicated about this decision?"

Jane hesitated for a moment and then gave Lisbon another one of his penetrating looks, as if he was trying to warn her that he was about to say something that may be a bit of an uncomfortable revelation to her.

Lisbon's body shivered slightly, but she returned the stare. She always dreaded when Jane knew something about her that she hadn't realized on her own. It suddenly reminded her of the night before. She was getting uncomfortable, but also curious. Whatever this was, needed to be resolved once and for all. As much as she would rather avoid any further delving into her subconscious motives or intentions, there was no better time than now.

"Ok, out with it Jane!" she demanded.

"You sure Lisbon?"

She nodded with a raised eyebrow challenging him to his offer.

Lisbon noticed that now Jane began to look a bit uncomfortable. He seemed to be struggling with what he was planning to say next. She softened up as she pondered this which gave Jane the sense that he was safe to move on.

"Well," he continued, "maybe there is a deeper, more personal reason why you don't want to report them. Maybe you feel something that you cannot admit to yourself that is gnawing at you and so you feel guilty interfering with their newfound love."

Lisbon looked back at him with the most puzzled look she was capable of forming.

"Would you like me to continue?" Jane asked.

"I'm not sure actually. You did pique my interest though. Just go about with this cold reading of yours and get it out of the way," she said impatiently. After these words left her mouth she realized that giving Jane full authority to get a read on her was asking for trouble.

They both remained silent for a few moments locked in a very long stare. Lisbon couldn't bare it any longer as she slowly began to lower her guard as her heart began to beat a bit more rapidly. Jane realized she was now open enough for him to proceed again.

"Ok- but I will need your hand," Jane said softly, as he reached across her desk with his own.

She made another puzzled look, but this one not as defensive as the first.

"Just go with it, Lisbon."

She didn't know why she was going along with this as Jane generally did not need her hand when he cold read her. He seemed to just always know what she was thinking. But she did not put up a fight as she reached her hand out to meet his.

As he took her hand, he flipped it palm up. She shivered slightly at his touch as he began to draw feathery light circle patterns on it. "Jane?" she interrupted softly. "Shhhh" he replied soothingly.

She took a deep breath as he flipped her hand back over and held it with both of his. She suddenly became keenly more aware that this was definitely _not_ a conventional interaction between two coworkers.

"Ok Jane, what's going on?" Her tone bit louder than before.

"Lisbon, do you want me to stop?" his voice was low and tender.

She felt a flutter in her chest, then a lump form in her throat as he continued to look at her intensely. She swallowed and looked back at him embarrassingly.

"No," she said with a flush taking over her face and looked down.

The tension grew. Jane swallowed hard as well.

"Ok, may I?" He nodded towards her hand as he lifted it slightly.

All Lisbon could manage to do was nod back in approval as Jane slowly brought her hand to his lips giving it a light peck.

"It's part of the cold read," he commented with a gleam in his eye.

"Ok, so what did _that_ accomplish?" Lisbon couldn't control her smile and looked pleased.

"You tell me," Jane replied.


End file.
